La Regina Contro L'esercito (Book 3 of 4) Series Now Complete
by mythoughtsareabook
Summary: With Graduation right around the corner Bella is getting ready to get married to Caius and start her new life as queen, but trouble arises. Victoria is back and wants Bella. With a newborn army trailing her and her father becoming suspicious how will she prepare to move to Italy only months after graduating. Also what happens when someone else confesses their love for her?
1. Chapter 1: Reality

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM. I'm back and coming at you with the third installment! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Reality

The halls of Forks High School were plastered with yellow and blue flyers all saying one thing: GRADUATION. I walked slowly as everyone was talking about college and moving out and starting their lives. I knew I couldn't wait for the day when I could leave all this and begin my new life, in more ways than one, but I was not excited about the goodbye. Charlie had just got me back and now I was going to leave forever, who knows if I will ever see him again. My phone vibrated in my pocket, pulling it out I noticed I had a text from Jasper. It read: **Stop worrying so much, I am going to get a headache Swan. **Rolling my eyes I stepped through the doors of the cafeteria and made my way to my usual table. As I sat down I gave Jaz an annoyed look. "You are such a drama queen." He glared at me, causing the whole table to laugh.

"It's true, you know." He mumbled. I patted his blonde curls.

"What ever you say blondie." I sat down next to Edward who was texting like a mad man, I quickly snatched the phone out of his pale hands.

"Hey!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Edward, she has a job to do. If you keep bothering her like this I will be forced to intervene. The poor girl has duties to attend to."

"She's on break." He argued and reached for his phone. Sighing I gave it back.

"Chelsea must really love you." He smiled brightly and then kissed my cheek. I wiped my cheek with a disgusted look. "You're a strange one." He just kept smiling.

"Have you heard from Italy?" Alice asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I spoke to Caius last night. Everyone is well, the Romanians haven't tried to attack the castle so that's good, but they are still being cautious. I don't blame them of course. As of now I am just counting down my months." I said with a smile.

"So when _is _the wedding?" Rosalie asked.

"Not sure, I don't even have a ring yet; he only made me promise to become a queen. I haven't actually been proposed to yet." I smiled at the memory of the night he asked me to become his queen.

"It should be soon, though, right?" Rose said.

"Yes, Aro said that I was to be changed before my birthday so I am guessing the wedding will be in July or so. I wanted to be human when I was married. So I could enjoy my day without trying to adjust to being a vampire." They all nodded in understanding.

"I just can't wait, only two months until we are finally done with high school for a while!" Emmett said with a sigh of relief. Wait…two months?

"Two months? Already? I didn't…I mean I wasn't sure…wow." My head swam as I tried to wrap my head around everything. I had so much to do in such little time.

"Bella!" Jasper groaned, I looked over at him. His face was contorted and he was breathing hard.

"Sorry, if you'll excuse me." I got up from the table and headed outside, to clear my head. I decided to call home. I pulled out my phone and settled underneath a big shady tree. I called the study phone, hoping he would be there. Caius picked up on the second ring.

"Ciao?"

"Hello to you too." I said trying to sound seductive.

"Isabella, how are you my love?" I smiled at his words.

"I'm okay, just wanted to talk to you." He laughed at my words. I could hear the creaking of the wood of the desk from the other end.

"Is everything okay?"

"Uh, huh."

"You forget that I can read you like a book, my love. Now what is it? What's wrong?" He knew me too well.

"I just didn't realize how close June was…"

"Ah, you're having doubts." He said quietly.

"What!? No! I told you in Italy that I choose you and only you. I can't wait to be your wife. It's just I don't know how I am going to say goodbye to my father." I said silent tears forming behind my eyes. "I don't want him to think I abandoned him…" My voice broke on the last word.

"No, no, please my love, do not cry. Everything will be alright I swear. He could never think that, he loves you, probably even more than I do and that's saying something." I smiled at his words as I wiped away my tears.

"I love you." I spoke softly.

"I love you as well. As much as I hate to cut this conversation short, I am needed in the throne room."

"Okay, tell everyone I love them, talk to you soon?"

"Yes, I will. I will talk to you tomorrow my love. _Ti amo._" He spoke very slow. It made my heart flutter.

"_Ti amo, anche._" I spoke slow as well, a soft moan came from the other line.

"My darling you know how I feel when you speak _Italiano_…"

"Yes, I do. Now go before your brothers drag you to the throne room by your hair." He groaned, but agreed nonetheless.

"Ciao darling."

"Bye." Then the line cut. I hated the fact that I was here. Ever since I visited Italy the bond between us had been even stronger, it's as if I can constantly feel his emotions. I got up as the bell rang and headed to Biology. Edward was already there, no phone in sight, for once. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"She had to attend an execution." He mumbled. I feel as if he was more upset that his girlfriend had to go rather than the reason she did. I rubbed his back in a soothing way. He has it bad.

"Don't worry, mine did too." This made him smile. I love that he has been smiling even more lately, I liked happy Edward, not brooding Edward. Just then Mike came up to our desk.

"Hey Bella," He turned to Edward. "Cullen." Edward glared at him.

"Newton." He said with a growl. I grabbed his hand under the table to calm him down. _Be nice. _I projected. He rolled his eyes.

"What's up Mike?"

"Just wanted to know what you have been up to, we haven't really had time to catch up after you disappeared for a week." He said accusingly.

"Yeah, well I've been busy." Can't this guy leave me alone?!

"So where did you go?" I hesitated.

"Uh, Europe."

"Italy?"

"Why does it matter?" I shot back. This time Edward squeezed my hand.

"Just curious."

"Then yes I was in Italy." I said annoyed.

"Visiting your boyfriend?" I was going to make his blue eyes black in a second if he didn't shut up.

"Yes, I was visiting Caius. Now is there anything else I can help you with?" He looked suspicious.

"Nope." His voice popping the "p". "I'll talk to you later then." I nodded and he walked away. I groaned and pushed my fists into my temples.

"Now, now. _Be nice_." Edward mocked in a high voice. I just shot him a death glare, which caused him to raise his hands in surrender. The rest of the day was pointless, as usual. Finally I was sprawled out on Alice's bed as she chattered away about my wedding plans. She had been in contact with Sulpicia and they have been talking non-stop. Caius and I thought it was ridiculous; we hadn't even picked a date yet!

"So what do you think?" I looked up at Alice, who was waiting for an answer to a question that I didn't hear.

"Uh, what?" I asked.

"Bella! I am trying to discuss important issues with you!" She whined.

"Alice, we haven't even picked a date yet, honestly I am not even officially engaged…"

"Ah, but you will be soon! So are we thinking mermaid gown? I think it will do wonders for your figure, plus I think Caius would love it! Pica and I have been drooling over one in particular." I sighed and have a vague gesture.

"That sounds fine to me, I am trusting you Alice."

"As you should!" She continued to talk and I zoned out as usual. Eventually I just gave up and snuck out and down to the living room. The TV was on and everyone, besides Alice, was watching. Apparently there have been mass murders in Seattle and the police have no leads to what is happening.

"Vampires?" I asked as I sat next to Esme on the couch. Carlisle looked over to me.

"Possibly, although we are not sure. We will be monitoring the situation for now." I nodded. I got a text from Charlie then. **Hey head home, the Blacks are coming over for dinner. **Sighing I got up.

"Gotta go, the wolves were invited for dinner. See you guys tomorrow." They all waved goodbye.

"Bella! We haven't talked about what type of shoes you are wearing." Alice yelled causing everyone to look at me as if to say "RUN LIKE HELL." So I did. I booked it to my truck and headed home. I swear I saw Alice chasing after my truck; I sped up to avoid a needy pixie.

**A\N: Oooh! Okay so third story hope you like it! I won't be updating as much as the other two but I will try! I am also writing a MORTAL INSTRUMENTS FF so check it out! Love ya. **


	2. Chapter 2: Visions

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 2: Visions

The drive home was short; I lost Alice just as I turned onto the freeway. By the time I got home Jake, Billy and Charlie were sitting in front of the TV watching some game, while strategically pigging out on the pizzas in front of them. I cleared my throat and all three looked up. "Hey Bells." Charlie said quickly before looking back to the game. The Blacks nodded and followed Charlie actions. Rolling my eyes, I went up stairs. What was the point of coming home if they were just going to be watching the game the whole time? I sat on my bed and stared out my window.

I couldn't call Caius, he was busy. Which meant so were Jane and Felix. I just left the Cullens so that was pointless. Groaning I threw my phone on the bed. Then suddenly it rang. Confused I picked up the thrown object, but didn't recognize the number. I answered anyways. "Hello?" I asked

"Bella?!"

"Mom?!" I hadn't heard from her since I told her I was back in the states and even that was just an email, it has been almost six months since I've heard my mother's voice.

"Hey baby, I haven't heard from you in a while, how are you?"

"I'm great, I miss you. How's Jacksonville?" I asked.

"Humid, but I believe Phil is about to get signed, can you believe it!?"

"Wow mom, that's great!" I loved hearing my mom happy. I knew she wasn't too keen on the fact that I decided to move back to Washington, so it was nice she was still glad to talk to me.

"So you never told me, well kinda of, but how was Italy? Did you love it?" This brought a smile to my face.

"I absolutely fell in love. It was the best decision I have ever made. I can barley put it into words." I was beaming and for once I didn't care if I looked like a psychopath, nobody was here anyways. I was happy and in love. We continued to talk about Italy. She wanted to know about every friend, place, and meal I had. I tried to avoid Caius in conversation, but she was persistent.

"So, what's his name?" She said innocently.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Bella, now what is the name of this boy that has got you all giddy?" I sighed, knowing she would get it out of me sooner or later.

"I wouldn't consider him a boy…" I trailed off, hoping that she wouldn't misinterpret it as me being a lesbian.

"Ah ha! So there is someone, okay, spill!" My mother was such a child sometimes. Though I did owe it to her to "talk boys" I guess.

"His name is Caius, he's twenty four." I said bracing for the lecture about dating an older guy.

"Oh my! I bet he's a real gentleman. Caius, I like it. Italian for sure. So how did you guys meet?" I gave her the usual story, obviously leaving out the vampire parts and him being a king and my soon coronation. When I got to the part about him meeting Charlie she laughed. "Poor guy, I bet Charlie had his hand on his gun the whole time. Well I would love to meet him, maybe someday in the future?" Tears formed at my eyes at the realization that my mother couldn't even go to my own wedding.

"Yeah, maybe. Mom, I have to go I am exhausted and need to get some sleep. I'll talk to you later." I said through silent tears.

"Okay, baby girl, I love you!"

"Love you too." Then the line cut off. I clutched the phone tight in my hand and cried. I hadn't realized how much I miss my mother. I was silently sobbing and my whole body was shaking. It wasn't until I felt two cold arms wrap around me that I stopped. I looked up to see Edward; he smiled and used his thumb to wipe away a tear. He didn't even care that there was a werewolf downstairs.

"There is no time for tears." He said quietly. I leaned into his arms and he leaned back on the bed and pulled me into his chest. Clutching to his shirt I shook more with sobs. "Do you want me to call Caius?" he asked. That was the last thing I needed. To give him another reason to doubt my love for him. I shook my head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I choked out.

"Okay, Shh it's okay." He soothed. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed small circles on my back.

"How did you know?"

"Even with the wolf here, Alice was able to see glimpses of you crying. It wasn't hard to put together." I snuggled deeper against him.

"Thank you." He pressed his face into my hair.

"Anytime, Bella, anytime." I yawned loudly and he chuckled. I was so tired; I could barley keep my eyes open. "Go to sleep." I nodded and yawned again.

"Mmkay, love you, g'night." I slurred.

"Love you too Swan." Then the darkness came.

When I woke up the next morning, rain pattered my window and the soft call of the crows echoed through the morning. I got ready quickly and headed downstairs. Charlie had already left for work, so I just grabbed my bag and headed out the door. I ran straight into him. "Emmett?" I asked confused as I looked up at him.

"Hey Bella Bear!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Giving you a ride, now come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his Jeep, which Rosalie was already in.

"Why? I can drive myself you know." I said slightly annoyed.

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?" Rolling my eyes I slid in the back.

"Morning Bella." Rose said. Her voice sounded strange. I mumbled a hello and Emmett sped towards school. We pulled into the lot and I spotted the other three Cullens, talking intently. All three looked up when we exited the Jeep. I stalked over to Edward.

"Morning!" He said in a fake, chipper tone.

"Okay, enough. What's going on?" They all looked at each other. "Hmm, no? Maybe I should just call my fiancé maybe he knows." I said reaching for my phone.

"No!" Edward shouted. I smirked and put it back into my pocket. I crossed my arms and raised my brows, waiting.

"Alice had a vision…" He trailed off. All of them looked at the ground.

"And..?" I pressed.

"Victoria," I gasped. "She was in town last night. Alice couldn't see your future so I rushed over while the rest of them went after her." He looked ashamed.

"So you lied last night, about seeing me upset." He nodded. I scoffed and started to walk away. They all followed and Jaz caught my arm.

"Bella, please." He said.

"You can't keep things like this from me. In case you forgot, she is after me, not you, me. So maybe you should let me make my own decisions when it comes to my own death." I said sharply, some of them winced. "Oh and maybe you should inform the wolves, you know since they need to protect the tribe and I think—"

"They already know, they were helping last night. Jacob was called shortly before I showed up." Edward interrupted. I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Unbelievable! Does Italy know of this?" They all shook their heads no. "Well you need to tell them, Aro will be furious if you keep this from him."

"Bella we can't." Alice said.

"And why not?" I was annoyed.

"Because, they will just send over guards to 'handle it' like they keep doing! We don't need the Volturi coming to the rescue every time we have a problem." Unbelievable.

"Alice, this isn't some random nomad that decided to take old man Jensen as a midnight snack. This is my life we are talking about, Charlie's too. Don't you get it? She is hunting a member of the royal family."

"You are not royalty!" She shouted and got in my face. "Stop acting like a queen when you are still a damn human! We do not need your stuck up 'family' intervening with our lives anymore. We were perfectly fine before you came along!" Alice's words were like a slap to the face, even Jasper looked shocked. I was hurt, I didn't think that's how Alice felt. Tears sprung in my eyes.

"You know what? Have it your way, I'm leaving." I stalked across the lot avoiding the stares from my classmates, Edward caught up to me.

"Bella, please she didn't mean it." I was about to protest when I heard the sound of a motorcycle in the distance; suddenly a black bike came around the corner, Jacob. I shrugged his arm off.

"Just, leave me alone." I jogged towards the bike. Jake stalled the bike and smiled at me.

"Hey Swan."

"Can we get out of here?" He smiled wider.

"That's why I'm here." I climbed onto the back of his bike and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Where to?"

"Wherever the Cullens can't get to me." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"La Push it is!" He punched it and we sped off towards the reservation. The last thing I saw was Edward yelling at a fuming Alice.

**A\N: So this chapter would have been up last night, but I was so tired after dance that I couldn't finish it! Did you like an angry Alice? I did! Review! I am so happy you guys are happy about the third story!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

The ride to La Push was quiet as the only sound was the roar of the motorcycle. I rested my head against Jacob's shoulder as we rode past the green tree line. I was trying to wrap my head around what had just happened. I never knew Alice thought that way of me, of my family. I knew the Cullens never really trusted the Volturi, but Alice was supposed to be like a sister to me. Her words cut deep, I don't care if she only said them in the heat of the moment, it was if she drove a dagger in my heart and twisted.

The worse part was that nobody stood up for me. I thought they were family. Do they share the same views? All I know is that I can't trust her anymore. We arrived outside of Emily's house. Jake cut the engine and helped me off the bike. As soon as I was about to speak a swarm of voices assaulted us. The wolves ran from the house, Paul picked me up and spun me around. I laughed as he put me down. "Nice to see you too." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Great to see you Bells, we've missed you!" Seth said a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't been around, but I'm here now." They all whooped and came to hug me one by one. We went inside the house and said hello to Emily, she was baking as all the boys drooled over the muffins. "So where's Sam?" I asked searching for her fiancé.

"He had a meeting with the elders, something about initiating Leah into the pack. She never got the full ritual." I nodded. Leah was somewhat shunned from the pack at first. It was the first female to phase since they discovered the pack's magic.

We all ended up around a bonfire at the beach eventually. I was snuggled in between Paul and Jake as we watched the embers rise and fall in the spring wind. I knew Jake was dying to ask what happened today, but I had a question of my own. "Jacob?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you on your way to my school this morning?" I asked. He looked around at the pack, who all shrugged.

"Well, last night when we were following Victoria she said that she would find you, no matter what." A shiver went through me, despite the fact that I was pressed in between two wolves. "I was worried that those bloodsuckers wouldn't be able to keep you safe, I was coming to see if you were okay. Obviously something happened though." I nodded. "Are you willing to share?" I took a deep breath.

"When the Cullens told me about last night, I told them that they needed to call Italy and inform them of what was going on. Caius told Carlisle to tell him anything that happens when it comes to my well being. They said they could handle it. Although I suggested that it would be a good idea, you know, they could send some of the guard and all of this would be over soon, but…" I trailed off, my cheeks getting redder with anger.

"But what?" Sam asked.

"It seems that the Cullens, Alice especially, don't even care about me, or my life." They were all silent as I stared at the flames.

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"Alice, she told me that I wasn't royalty and that they don't need my 'stupid family' intervening in their lives. And…" I took a deep breath. "And she said that they were better off before I came along." They were silent. The only sound was the waves against the rocks and the cracking of wood in the hearth.

"I'm so sorry." This was Paul. He placed his hand in mine and squeezed as my tears fell. Jake, well Jake was pissed. He was shaking, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Jake?" He shook his head and got up. Then he ran, I got up to go after him, but Paul stopped me. "But, Jake!"

"He's fine; he's not stupid enough to break the treaty. If he is going to the Cullens, it's not to attack." I relaxed a bit. The sun was setting. I didn't realize how late I had been here. My phone rang. It was Italy. If I answered I would have to tell them of the Cullens, but if I didn't then they would worry. Slowly I accepted the call and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" Sulpicia's voice came through, I relaxed a bit.

"Yes, is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes, of course. I was just making sure you were alright. We called the Cullens earlier and they said they haven't seen you all day." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I'm fine. I've been on the reservation all day. Alice wouldn't have been able to see my future. I assure you I am completely okay." I sunk back down on the log.

"Well I am glad to hear that. Alice seems to be excited about your dress, don't you love it?" I was confused.

"Pica, what are you speaking of? I have not seen a dress or agreed on one." She was quiet for a moment.

"Alice, she, she told me that your dress was being ordered next week. She claimed it was perfect for you. I assumed you were the one to pick it out…"

"No, I did not. Alice seems to be planning a wedding of her own. I have not agreed on anything. She has done everything. I believe it is my day, not hers." I said in a stern voice that I rarely use with the queen.

"I'm sorry dear; I will have to correct her on this."

"No, allow me. You have done so much I think I can handle it." She laughed.

"I'm sure you can. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight." I ended the call and turned to the wolves. "Anyone want to give me a ride to the Cullens?" A smirk came onto my lips.

When I arrived at the white manor, I was welcomed by a lot of yelling. I jumped off of Paul's back and told him to leave. I didn't need two wolves to deal with. He agreed and ran back towards La Push. Annoyed I stormed up the stone steps and pushed the doors open, eyes blazing. As I entered, all of them looked up and at me. The Cullens stood on one side and a very angry, half naked, wolf on the other. I approached Jake. I placed my hand on his arm. "Jake, you need to stay calm." He was shaking, but still his eyes met mine.

"Bella, you need to stay away from him." Edward warned. I glared at him.

"Oh, so now you're worried about me!?" I yelled. He flinched, but I ignored it. I turned back to Jacob. "Jake, you need to go."

"I am not leaving you here with these _monsters_." He spat.

"I will be fine, now go. Please, if you phase, you'll break the treaty. Be the better person." He somewhat relaxed and kissed my temple.

"I won't be far." I was about to argue, but I nodded. He gave one last warning look before leaving through the back door. Once he was out of sight, I slowly turned to them.

"Bella, you must understand—" Edward started.

"No, I don't want to hear anything from you. What I would like to know is why?" They all looked confused.

"Why what, dear?" Esme asked.

"Why did you lie? Was it part of some master plan to overthrow my family? Newsflash, it's not happening."

"We never wanted that!" Rosalie screamed.

"Bella, you have to believe us, we never wanted to hurt you." Emmett said.

"You didn't. In fact you've made me stronger in a sense. I can't believe I trusted you, especially you, Alice." She glared at me. "Do they know?"

"Bella—"

"Know what?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, that Alice here has been planning my whole wedding. It seems that she is planning her dream wedding, but using mine as an excuse. The Volturi's bank account isn't so you can play princess for a day. It's pathetic. Just. Like. You." I didn't regret anything I said. Alice was fuming. Although the rest of them looked shocked.

"Alice, care to explain yourself?" Carlisle said.

"She, she can't have everything! It's not fair, we have all had to work for what we have and now just because she was spared for dinner, she gets everything! You may think she is a saint, but she is just a spoiled brat that wanted a way out of her sad little life!" Jasper stepped away from her, and Esme looked heartbroken, I, well I was just pissed.

"How dare you. I never wanted this! I told Caius I didn't want to be queen! When I found out about the mate thing I was petrified! The only thing I have ever done that was right in my life was falling in love; you have no right to tell me about myself! I do not have a sad life, I have a great one. Whether I went to Italy or not, I would have still found him. _That_ is how true love works, not that you would know." I spat at her. She looked from me to Jasper and back again, a look of heartbreak came over her.

"Bella, I, I'm sorry…" She spoke softly. Unbelievable.

"Save it. I know it's not true. Now I need to get home before my father worries." I spun and left the house quickly. Not before I realized I had to walk. Groaning I started towards the highway. I was halfway down the main road when I heard the engine of a car. A black Mercedes pulled up next to me, it was Jasper. "Here to yell at me?" I said icily.

"No, I am here to take you home, get in." I thought about it, then reluctantly got in.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." He said, but he gave me a slight smile. We sat in silence as he drove, it started to rain and all I could think of was what Alice had said. What she right? Was I just looking for a way out of Forks?

**A\N: What do you think? Was she right? Oh and no Jasper is not the one in love with her, don't worry. There is an explanation for Alice's craziness. Sorry it took so long to update, I recently injured my back and it has been killing me. I haven't been up to much of anything. Anyways Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Understand

**All rights to SM.**

Chapter 4: I Understand

It had been days since my last encounter with the Cullens. I sent them a message to leave me alone for a while. I wasn't angry with them, I was angry with myself. I didn't even let them explain and I felt terrible. I hadn't talked to anyone, not even Caius. Every time he called I just made the excuse of having homework or I was tired. It killed me that I was avoiding him, but I couldn't even face his voice at the moment. I was sitting down by the beach, the boys were in the background playing soccer or something. I was just watching the waves crash against the beach. These were the times that I really loved Washington, the simplicity of it. The sound of bells interrupted my thoughts, my phone was sing from my bag. I found it quickly, the number was blocked. "Hello?" I asked.

"Are you done avoiding me, my love?" His voice asked, I could tell her was smirking.

"Did you really think using a blocked number, would get me to talk to you?" I asked.

"It worked, didn't it? Look, Isabella I know why you did it." Caius's voice made me smile as I tossed a rock into the sea.

"I doubt that."

"Love, I spoke to the Cullens." My heart dropped.

"What…?"

"Edward called me, he was worried about you. He also told me about Alice." A shiver ran through my body, I hadn't seen Alice at school and now I was concerned.

"She's still alive, right?" This time he laughed.

"Yes, she is currently under what you could consider a detox." His words made no sense.

"What are you talking about? A detox? For what?"

"Love, do you remember when Alice went missing at that hunting trip?" I knew exactly what he was speaking of. Recently the Cullens were on a trip near Rainer and Alice had gone missing for almost a day, no trail, no scent. Jasper went almost catatonic. When they found her the next day she claimed she followed a bear and fell down a crack near a cave and it took her a while to dig her way out. Thanks to Edward, they knew she was telling the truth. Ever since, she had been off in a way that I could put my finger on.

"Yes, when she fell down into that cave."

"There was no cave, but there was Victoria." My blood ran cold.

"Victoria? What does she have to do with this?"

"You see, since Victoria is trying to get to you, she is going through the ones you love. Victoria has created some new vampires, some with special abilities. One in particular is that they can implant thoughts, memories, and even new lives in their victims. This vampire pushed all those thoughts into Alice's head. Those weren't real. She was trying to get you to lose your trust in the Cullens, to get you alone." I could almost cry. I treated them like peasants and it wasn't their fault. I choked on my tears. "Isabella?"

"I feel _awful_." I choked out.

"Oh, no, it was not your fault. Since Alice believed these were her own thoughts, so did everyone else. Do not feel as if this all falls on you." Caius' voice was soothing.

"Then who does it fall on?"

"Erik, the vampire who cursed our beloved Alice. He was taken care of, and now Alice is trying to get her mind back together." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"So what now? I doubt they would forgive me. I was awful, I acted as if they were nothing. Alice is going to hate me." Tears continued to fall. Caius was silent but I knew he was still there. "Can I see her? Should I see her?"

"I think you should, they will understand, I'm sure."

"Okay, I'm going."

When I arrived at the Cullens house, Carlisle was waiting on the porch. He was leaning against the railing, when he saw me he straightened up. I paused at the bottom of the steps. My eyes were still red and swollen from earlier and I felt sick. "Bella?"

"Hi." I spoke, my throat still scratchy.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. His voice was kind, not hostile at all.

"Caius called." He nodded in understanding. Suddenly the door opened and Edward came out. Tears welled behind my eyes as I looked at my best friend. He seemed to notice it and came forward and pulled me into his arms. I collapsed into tears and clung to him with all my might. "I'm s-so s-s-sorry." I gasped.

"Shh, Bella it's okay." He soothed, while rubbing circles on my back. Carlisle had gone back into the house when we broke apart.

"No, it's not. I was terrible and none of you deserved it. I should have just listened, instead I was only thinking of myself."

"No, you were thinking of your family and that is completely understandable." Edward said as he brushed the hair from my eyes.

"Does she hate me?" I asked, my eyes on the floor.

"No. She hates herself." I gasped and looked up at him.

"What!? That's ridiculous, it wasn't her fault!"

"We've tried to tell her that, but she won't listen. She is made at herself because she didn't see it. She feels as if her power had failed her." I shook my head as more tears came.

"I need to see her." Edward nodded and led me into the house and up to Alice and Jasper's room. He left me alone. I knocked twice.

"Come in." A small voice said from behind the door. I entered slowly. Alice was curled up in the center of her bed, hair a mess, no make up, yet still beautiful. She looked up as I walked in and then tucked her head back into her arms. I couldn't take it anymore I ran forward and wrapped my arms around the small vampire. She froze for a moment, then relaxed and returned my embrace. She shook with dry sobs, I held her with all my might. We stayed like this for what felt like forever. "So I guess I'm forgiven." She said once we pulled apart. I laughed and ruffled her already messed up hair.

"There is nothing to forgive. You didn't know what you were doing. Plus, the problem was handled." I said. She raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"Is that your way of telling me your fiancé killed the vampire that attacked me?"

"Possibly, I didn't ask. I never do." We both laughed and I was so happy that I had her back. "I feel like I should apologize to the others."

"APOLOGY ACCEPTED!" A chorus of voices came floating up the stairs. I smiled.

"Thanks guys, I love you." I said knowing they could hear me. "So, how are you? Is everything back to normal?"

"Yeah, I believe so. It was weird at first, you know adjusting to my own thoughts in my head." I nodded. We continued to talk for hours. I forgot how much I missed talking to her. Eventually it was time to go home. I said goodnight to the Cullens and made sure Alice was okay. As I pulled into the house, I noticed Charlie wasn't home. I unlocked the door and made my way through the dark house. A note was on the fridge: _Bells, got an emergency call. Be home later. – Dad. _Sighing, I headed upstairs. My bedroom window was open.

"I thought I closed that." I mumbled. Just as I was about to close it, I heard a voice.

"Bella." I spun my hand clutching my chest. Leaning against the far wall was Jake.

"Dammit Jake! Give me a heart attack why don't you?" He stayed still, glaring at me. "Jake?"

"Where did you? You just left without a word today." He asked me.

"I went to the Cullens." He went rigid, his hands curling into fists.

"The leeches? Why? You said you were done with them."

"Jake, it was a big misunderstanding. You see Victoria, she had this vampire, and-"

"I don't care about anymore vampires! You chose them." He said with a laugh that sounded acidic.

"I didn't choose anyone."

"Yes, you did. You left me again and now you're back with the bloodsuckers." Jake came towards me, shaking.

"Jake, I though we've been over this. I thought you understood. You were actually getting used to the idea of Caius and me together." He placed his hands on the sides of my face.

"But, he's in Italy. I'm right here. I will always be right here. Please, choose me." His words confused me.

"Jake, I don't understand. I'm with Caius. I love Caius."

"I love you." I froze.

"Jake, no. You can't, I'm engaged. I think…I think you should leave. Please too much has happened today." He dropped his hands and nodded. He turned to the window.

"You need to understand what is good for you and who can give you a life." With that he leapt from the window and disappeared. Turing around I noticed my drawers were all open, and that half of my t-shirts, were gone.

**A/N: *HIDES IN CORNER* I know it's been a while, but I have a good reason…okay not really. I just had no creative drive for this story, but I am trying to update! Sorry if this chapter sucks! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Red Coats Are Coming

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM**

Chapter 5: The Red Coats Are Coming

I was pacing in front of my house, which probably wasn't a great idea, waiting for Jasper and Edward. After I saw that my clothes were missing I also noticed the lock was busted on my window and I'm sure that Jake didn't do it. I had to push everything that had just happened out of my head. I knew Jacob had some feelings for me, but I thought he had gotten over them. A rustled to my right caught my attention. Jasper and Edward came out of the forest. Edward rushed over to me. "So what exactly happened?"

"I don't know, I just saw that half of my clothes were missing. I doubt Charlie was doing laundry. Also there was a faint smell of vampire." Jasper looked confused.

"Humans can't smell vampires."

"I lived with a full coven for two and a half months, I know what vampire smells like." I said annoyed. Jasper nodded.

"Sorry. Edward you stay here with Bella, I'll go scope it out." Then Jasper disappeared into the house.

"What happened before showed up?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Bella your heart is sporadic. I could hear it from a mile away." He said with a knowing look.

"I'm just worried about the vampire." I lied.

"That's bullshit, I know when you're worried. What happened?" I explained what happened with Jacob, his face was twisted in disgust by the end of it.

"He does understand that you technically have a fiancé, right?" Edward said.

"Yes, but he believes that I have been brain washed or something. No matter what I say, it isn't going through to him." I said exasperated.

"Bella, you need to stay away from him. This isn't the first time this has happened."

"But he's family." I argued

"So is Caius." I sighed, I knew he was right. Just then Jasper landed next to us, his face worried. "What is it?

"Alice."

"What happened? Is she alright?" I asked, suddenly frantic.

"She's fine, but she had a vision."

"About what?" Edward asked.

"She knows what happened. It's all connected. She'll explain when we get there." I nodded and Edward bent down so I could get on his back and then we were off. It didn't take long to reach the house. We didn't waste any time as we rushed inside. The Cullen family was in the living room, Carlisle was pacing while Alice had her head in her hands. Jasper rushed over to his wife and held her tight. "Alice, what is it?"

"There isn't anything else! No more! No more." Alice was wide eyed and shaking.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked concerned. Rosalie stepped forward.

"After she saw the vision, she kept searching, but there's nothing." Rose said rubbing Alice's back.

"What was the vision?" I turned to Carlisle, he nodded and gestured for me to sit down.

"Do you remember what you saw on the TV about the killings in Seattle? How you thought it was vampires?" I nodded. "Well, you were right. It seems the army is not random, it has been created, by whom we do not know, we do know one thing."

"What's that?" I asked, my heart erratic.

"The army is coming for you." I stopped breathing, and I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for a second as well.

"My cl-clothes?" I asked

"They were to help track your scent. They were passed around to the army." Carlisle said.

"So what do we do now?" Edward asked. I couldn't think, I was terrified. I wasn't scared because I could die, but because I couldn't miss out on my life. I was supposed to graduate, move to Italy, get married! No one had answered Edwards question, but I knew the solution.

"We have to tell him, we have to tell Caius." They all looked at me in shock.

"Bella…I don't know if that's a good idea…" Emmett said.

"No, he deserves to know. We have kept in the dark for too long, he deserves better than that." Everyone agreed and of course I was the one that had to call. For the first time I was actually scared to talk to my fiancé.

I was sitting on the roof of the Cullen house, the phone in my hand. I had been staring at it for almost half an hour. I told them I wanted to do this alone. So here I am trying to make excuses to not call him. Eventually I got my nerve and dialed. I waited and after two rings he answered. "Ciao, Isabella."

"Hey." I said trying to sound light.

"What do I owe the pleasure my love?" I hated that I only called when I needed help or I was delivering bad news.

"Well…" I trailed off.

"What's wrong, what happened?"

"See the thing is…"

"Isabella." His tone was curt and hard.

"So you remember when I thought Laurent was the last of my worries?"

"Yes."

"Ha, I lied." There was a loud crash on the other end that made me jump. "Caius!?" I asked alarmed.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" He yelled.

"Look I know you're angry, but look on the bright side you aren't in the dark for this one." I said trying to sound convincing.

"Damn it I trusted those Cullens with your safety! This is how they repay me, this is how Carlisle repays me!?"

"You need to calm down, you haven't even hear what I have to say!" I heard a deep pull of breath on the other end, I took this as my go ahead. "Alice had a vision. Last night I saw that some of my clothes were missing. Recently there has been some killings in Seattle and it seems they are related to vampires. Those vampires seem to have my scent and have been passing it around…and…"

"And?" He said through clenched teeth.

"I'm being tracked by a vampire army." I said. There was silence on the other end. I waited. "Caius?" I whispered.

"Where is the army now?" He said after a few moments.

"All we know is that they are tracking, not their whereabouts or who created them or who is leading them. That is all Alice gave us."

"Let me speak to Jasper." Sighing I got up and entered the house with the phone. I handed it to Jaz and he immediately went into military mode as he made his way out back. I snuggled into Edward on the couch while we watched a sappy movie with the rest of the family.

Soon Jasper came back in and handed me the phone then strangely disappeared. "Hello?"

"Hello, love." I relaxed somewhat. "So it turns out, Alice's vision was from the summer, it is spring now so we have time. I wish I could be there to protect you, but the Romanians have been around and I can't abandon the castle now. I will be with you soon, they will not touch you. I swear."

"I trust you."

"Good, now I must go but I will call later." His voice was strained.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." Then the line clicked. Jasper came back in, but not alone. Behind him was Jacob. Edward growled and stood up, I followed suit equally mad. "What is he doing here?" I sneered. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"He is here to help." I looked at them questioning.

"Let's take these bloodsuckers down!" This was not going as planned.

**A\N: I really should just stop apologizing. But here's another chapter. Next chapter will have some training! Review! I am not abandoning this story but school is crazy!**


	6. Chapter 6: Only the Strong Survive

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 6: Only the Strong Survive

I was not happy about this. Although, as usual, nobody seemed to care. I didn't want the wolves helping for two reasons. One, they would get hurt and I didn't need that on my conscious. Two, I hated Jacob. Nonetheless we are here, in the middle of nowhere training a werewolf pack. Turns out the army are all newborns and are much more different than the usual covens I have encountered. Jasper has had experience with newborns when he fought in the vampire territory wars, so he was training us. Well he was training them; I was sitting on the ground watching. I had seen vampire training before, when it came to Demetri and Felix, but this was so much more intricate, I couldn't keep my eyes off of them.

Jasper was like a cat, so fluid in his movements, it was somewhat beautiful. I felt someone sit next to me, I looked up to see Carlisle. He gave me a small smile. "Not practicing?" I asked. He smiled.

"I decided to take a break, see how you are."

"I'm great." He raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" I sighed, this man could see right through me.

"No, I'm far from okay. This is the third time I have been hunted by vampires and I am not thrilled. Also the Romanians are attacking the castle again and I can't help but worry about them, especially Caius. What if he doesn't make it this time." I angrily wiped the tears that fell. I felt his arms go around my shoulders.

"My dear Bella, for as long as I have known the Volturi, they have never lost a fight. Now, they have something to fight for," I looked up confused. "You." I blushed and stared back at the ground. He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Everything will be alright, I promise." I smiled and turned to face him.

"Thank you Carlisle, you have been so considerate of my situation these past months and I couldn't be more grateful." He smiled and laughed.

"Well, in some ways I consider us family. Think of me as your distant, but close, cousin." I laughed.

"Alright, will do." We continued to watch the fighting and after a while I began to doze off and eventually fell asleep. I woke up later in a very large bed, looking around I realized I was in Alice's room. Groggily I got up and made my way downstairs. The lot was in the living room. "What time is it?" I asked with a yawn.

"Three in the afternoon." Alice said. I blinked and finally noticed how light it was outside.

"Woah, I'm exhausted." I said as I collapsed next to Rose on the couch.

"Well, wake up. We got some news." I sat up straighter and looked at Jasper. My heart was racing.

"Okay, go on."

"We have been speculating about who has been running the army. Then with the incident with Alice, there was even more speculation. What we never considered was the two together." It was if my blood froze.

"So Victoria…She is controlling it?" I asked, hoping the answer would be a no.

"So far, yes that is what we believe. Now if Victoria is the one after you with this army then we are going to need to be on watch 24/7." I sighed.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"I believe you do." Came a voice from behind me, I hadn't realized the wolves hadn't left yet. Jake was glaring at me.

"And _why_ are you still here?" I asked annoyed.

"Battle plans." He winked, I felt sick. I turned back to Jasper.

"Have you talked to Aro?" He nodded.

"Yes, and there was a lot of screaming in the background…" I cringed at the thought of Caius getting angry and ripping off the first limb he could reach.

"So we are just supposed to wait then?"

"Bella, there isn't anything we can do. Victoria is hiding from Alice's visions and we don't know when the army is going to be here. We can't live looking over our shoulders." Edward said. I nodded and tried to breathe normally. Just then my phone rang. I answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Dad?"

"Where are you?" He sounded distraught.

"I'm with the Cullens…why?" I said confused.

"We have had some disappearances lately, I was just concerned. You will be home tonight, yes?"

"Yes, of course."

"Okay, good. See you later."

"Okay…" Then the line clicked. I glanced up at the Cullens. "Disappearances?"

"Probably the vampire that stole your clothes." Rose said. I nodded. My heart started racing.

"Bella, you need to calm down." Edward said at my side. I just shook my head.

"No, people are dying because of me!" I stood and started pacing. "It's all my fault, if I had just listened to my mother and never had gone to Italy, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Bella, this is not your fault!" Seth said.

"It is. If we hadn't given that bitch asylum, she would be dead and I wouldn't be being hunted by a bunch of crazy new vampires." I was breathing hard. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"It seems the Queen's true colors have come out." Said Paul from his spot by the bar. My ring suddenly felt heavier. I straightened up and looked into his eyes.

"Some have to be stronger than others." I walked from the room and grabbed my jacket and left the house. Was it smart to wander the road alone? No. Did I care? No. About ten minutes later, someone grabbed my arm. I whirled ready to hit until they grabbed my fist. Carlisle. "Just what I need, an escort."

"Actually you do, but I thought you would appreciate me instead of Jasper." I turned and continued to walk.

"So are you here to tell me how rude I was and that I am becoming crazy?" He chuckled.

"No, I actually think you are becoming more of a woman and a lot stronger."

"Only the strong survive."

"Then we don't need to worry about you." I shrugged. "Bella what do you have against Jacob?" I stopped and turned.

"Why?"

"You act as if you hate him. As of last night he is our ally and I need to understand what is going on between you two." I sighed, but told him what happened the night Jacob came in my room. "Have you told your fiancé about this?"

"What no! I can't. I don't like Jake, but I don't want him dead." Carlisle laughed.

"He wouldn't kill him Bella…"

"Well he would be very pissed, Caius is very protective."

"No arguing there." Eventually I got tired of walking so Carlisle ran me back to my house. I said goodnight and entered the house. Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway but he wasn't in the house. I ran up to my room and breathed a sigh of relief. Charlie was sitting on my bed, but in his hands, was my Volterra book.

"Dad?" He turned and held the book up.

"What is this?" He said, his face full of confusion.

"Uh, it's a history book, from where I was staying in Italy." I said as I removed my coat and hung it on the back of my chair.

"Who's Marcus?" I looked at him and he was pointing to the Italian script that was signed Marcus Volturi.

"He's Caius' older brother. It was a gift, he noticed how much I enjoyed reading."

"And he just gave you a leather bound book, this looks to be a couple hundred years old." He look was accusing.

"What? You think I stole it?" I asked.

"No, I am just confused. You seem to be very close with his family only after a few months."

"Sometimes people just click."

"Hmm. Well I am going to watch the game, don't stay up too late, you have finals this week. Just because you've been accepted into your fancy Italian school doesn't mean you can slack off in school." He said as he left my room, handing me my book. I had completely forgotten about finals. In fact I had been so out of it I forgot about graduation all together. Now that Charlie is getting suspicious I have to be even more careful or when my world crumbles, he'll fall with me.

**A\N: So next chapter will be much more exciting. Its GRADUATION! Yay! So we may have a few guests! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Graduation

**Disclaimer: All right to SM.**

Chapter 7: Graduation

I stared into the mirror and I couldn't find anything positive. The yellow gown was hideous and the matching cap wasn't helping either. I had been dreading this day and yet I welcomed it greatly, graduation. Just one more step in becoming the new me. I had talked to Caius the night before and he said that he was proud of me. Whether it was because I was graduating or that I managed to survive high school I don't know. He said he wished he could be here and that he loved me. Sighing I turned away from the mirror and went to the window. The Volvo was parked outside.

The Cullens had arrived only a few minute ago and were waiting on me. I took a deep breath and got my courage. Grabbing my coat I walked downstairs and into the living room. Edward and Alice were there in the same yellow ensemble looking more incredible as always. How on earth did they pull it off? "Ready?" They asked. I nodded. Charlie had left with Esme and Carlisle earlier.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." I said.

"That's the spirit!" Alice said as she practically danced to the car. I shook my head as I stared after her. Edward slipped his hand into mine and smiled down at me.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes, I am sure. I am ready to start my life." I smiled back at him and he led me to the car.

**At the Ceremony**

Jessica was on the podium giving her long graduation speech. I zoned out about two minutes in. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mike who was staring straight at me. _Edward? _I projected. I felt him lean into my shoulder indicating that he heard me. _Newton is staring again. _Edward laughed quietly, I could feel his body shaking with laughter. _Not funny, Cullen. _He shrugged, but still looked over at Mike and gave him his best vamp glare. Mike quickly averted his eyes. "His heart rate is insane." Edward whispered in my ear and I couldn't contain my laughter anymore.

For the rest of the ceremony it was simple. Walk up, people cheer, shake a lot of sweaty palms, smile for a cheesy picture, then sit down again. The principal then came on the mic and announced that we were graduated. Everyone exploded into cheers and tossed their caps. Laughing I did it as well. People dispersed to find family members. I went straight to Esme, Carlisle and Charlie. I ran to my dad and he caught me in a hug. "I'm so proud of you Bells." He said. He put me down and I smiled up at him.

"Thanks dad." I hugged Esme and Carlisle then the rest of the Cullen kids joined. Alice hugged me.

"Yay! We are done for a while, I am so happy!" We all looked at her weird. "What?" We just shook our heads and laughed, Charlie looked very lost. I just shrugged and then we all left to the parking lot. The Cullens were hosting an after party at the manor so we were all heading there now.

"Bella?" Charlie said as we were all walking to the cars. "I got you one more graduation present." I turned to look at him with confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He laughed and turned me around slowly and pointed. There leaning up against a black car, was my mom. Tear sprang in my eyes and I hurried across the parking lot, not caring if I looked like a nutjob, and straight into her arms. "Mom." I sighed.

"Are you surprised?" She asked, I nodded into her shoulder. I pulled away and smiled. "You didn't think I would miss your graduation, did you?"

"I just thought you were busy with Jacksonville."

"Bella, nothing could have kept me away." I smiled and then turned to a smiling group of Cullens.

"Come, I want you to meet some people." I started to tow her to the vampires.

"They are very attractive." She whispered, I saw some of them smirk.

"Meh, they're okay. They just think they're pretty, pretty arrogant if you ask me." I threw in there and they glared in my direction. I winked at them. We reached them. "Guys, this is my mom Renee. Mom this is Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." They all said hello.

"Nice to meet you. It's great to see that Bella has good friends here. Now I here we have a party to attend." Alice squealed and skipped off towing Jaz behind her. The rest of the couples and Charlie left as well. Edward stayed behind for a moment.

"I assume you're driving with your mom?" I nodded, he smiled. "Alright, see you there." He ruffled my hair and smiled once more at my mom before half jogging to his Volvo. I turned to my mom. Her eyebrows were raised.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Are you and him a thing?" She wagged her eyebrows. I glanced over at the retreating Volvo and Edward was laughing. Then I started laughing.

"No mom, trust me no!" I had to recover for a second before continuing. "Edward has a girlfriend and I have a boy..." I stopped when my mom noticed.

"What was that?" She asked smiling.

"Nothing..."

"Bella!" My mom gasped.

"Look, not now, later I promise." Sighing she agreed and got into the car.

**At the Cullen Manor**

We arrived quickly and the house was teeming. The whole school was practically here. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Immediately hands were put over my eyes. I jumped and tried to peel the ice cold hands off my face. "Don't resist!" Alice said. Suddenly there was a rush of wind and she uncovered my face, we were in her room.

"Alice!" She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, your mom was already in the house." I groaned and sat on the bed.

"Why am I here?" She smiled then pulled something from behind her back, a dress. It was high-low, black with black lace as the bottom, it _was _beautiful. "Is that for me?" I asked hoping the answer was no.

"Yep! Now go put it on!" She pushed me into the closet. I quickly put the dress on. When I came out she handed me some boots, groaning I put the heeled death traps on. "There, now you look perfect." I rolled my eyes and left the room, Alice close behind me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. Alice smiled and grabbed my hand and took me out into the back yard. It had been turned into a fantasy. The Cullen's backyard was full of golden light and people laughing and dancing. I spotted the Cullens in one corner and in another, Charlie and Renee. It was nice seeing my parents being civil. I walked to the Cullens and my parents soon joined us. "Alice this is incredible." She did a dramatic bow.

"Thank you, thank you." We all hung out and talked for most of the first hour. All of a sudden someone came on the mic, it was Felix. I gasped and went forward towards the little stage.

"Hey everyone, I'm Felix, and I just wanted to say congratulations on the graduation." Everyone cheered and some even whistled. I rolled my eyes. "This song is for all the couples out there!" A slow song came on and Felix jumped down from the stage. I hugged him tight.

"What on earth are you doing here?" I asked. He smirked.

"Dancing." Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Jane. She kissed me on the cheek then grabbed Felix's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. I then noticed Edward. Chelsea was on his shoulder as they swayed back and fourth softly talking to each other. It was so cute I thought I would cry. I walked over to my parents.

"I'm guessing that's Edward's girlfriend." My mom said. I smiled.

"Yes, that's Chelsea." I said.

"They seem happy, how did they meet?" She asked.

"She's the cousin of Caius." I said.

"Caius?"

"Whoops." I said. I looked at my dad for help.

"Bells, you said it not me. Renee he's a good guy, don't worry." She looked at him shocked.

"You've met him?"

"Yeah at her birthday party." She looked back at me.

"So where is her?" She asked. I ran my fingers along my cuff.

"He lives in Italy, he isn't here." Charlie laughed.

"Uh, Bells. I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Turn around." I turned and sneaking through the crowd was a head of golden locks. His eyes caught mine. I turned back to my parents, heart pounding. My mom's eyes were wide as she took my fiancé in. My dad laughed.

"Go to him, Bells!" I smiled and turned and ran. I jumped straight into his arms and probably got a bruise in the process. He sighed as he took in my scent.

"You're here." He put me down and caressed my face.

"Always." I sighed and leaned into his hand. "Dance with me?" I laughed and nodded. He led me out on the floor. I saw the look on Mike's face as we passed him. I just glared at him. "What is it love?"

"Annoying teenage boy."

"Which one." He asked scouting the crowd.

"Blue eyed annoying child." Edward said as he and Chelsea floated by. It didn't take long for Caius to notice Mike glaring at him. Slowly he walked towards him, me in tow. Mike took a few steps back.

"Bella." He gulped.

"Hey, Mike. Allow me to introduce you to my boyfriend, Caius." I tried so hard not to say fiancé. Caius stepped forward.

"So you're Mike?" Caius asked as he ran a ring clad hand through his blonde hair. Mike tried to look tough, it failed.

"Yes, it seems you have heard of me."

"Unfortunately, it seems you have been trying to 'get at' my girlfriend. This is your one warning. See that guy over there?" He pointed to Felix who was dancing with Emmett like an idiot. Mike nodded. "He sees Bella as his little sister, so if you try anything again. You will not only have to deal with me, but also him. So I suggest you leave her alone." He kept calm, but his glare was full authority. I had to cover my laugh with a cough when I saw Mike's face. He nodded and then somewhat ran back through the house. Caius turned to me and offered me his arm. Smiling we went back to the dance floor.

"You always seem to come at the right time." I said smiling.

"Anytime to see you is the right time." I blushed and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Your father is staring at me." He whispered. I looked over at them. Dad was staring and mom was beaming. I blushed even more. "They are very proud of you."

"How do you know?"

"I am very good at reading people." I laughed.

"Don't tell Edward that, his talent has already gone to his head, pun intended." Caius laughed and we looked over to Edward who was glaring and then said something. "What did he say?"

"I'd rather not repeat it." I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at Edward who rolled his eyes before turning back to Chelsea.

"So how long are you staying?"

"Until we both go back together." I was shocked. I pulled away for a bit to look at him.

"What..."

"Are you not happy?"He looked hurt.

"What? No! I am speechless. That's amazing, but why? I thought you had to be in Volterra."

"Marcus and Aro can handle it without me. Plus I want to get to know your other families as well..." There was something else.

"And?" He sighed.

"I don't want you here without me because of Victoria." I shook my head.

"You don't trust the Cullens?"

"I trust the Cullens, I don't trust her or those mangy mutts." Werewolves and Caius had never sat well so I understood.

"Don't worry, to be honest I don't really trust them that much because they are all hot headed." I swear I heard a growl coming from the forest.

"Also if I am to marry you I need your father to like me."

"Well I don't think that will be a problem, he likes you." Caius sighed in relief.

"Good because I wouldn't want to fight for you."

"No fighting, you already won."

"That I did, Isabella, that I did." Then he pressed his lips to mine.

**A\N: So I kind of got a writers block with this series and didn't want it to suck so I took a break. There are 3 more chaps plus the Epilogue then the final story. Thank you for sticking around loves!**


	8. Chapter 8: An Alpha's Love

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 8: An Alpha's Love

I was sitting on a nearby tree stump as I watched the scene in front of me unfold. Caius and Sam had been talking for about an hour. The weird thing was, was that they were acting like old friends. Even though Caius drank the blood of humans, Sam seemed to like him more than the Cullens.

Today was the day that Leah was going to be officially added to the pack. It was rare for a girl to phase so a special ritual was necessary. Sam and the pack requested that all of us be there because of the treaty. This would ensure that we are considered somewhat of allies. The Cullen family was already down at the designated area near the beach and I was waiting for these two to finish up. Finally they shook hands and Caius made his way over to me. "Do I need to worry that you're going to marry Sam and not me?" I joked. He rolled his eyes and offered me his arm. I took it and we started the trek towards the camp.

"I assure you that you are the only one for me, love. Sam and I just agreed on more things than he does with the Cullens."

"Like the fact that you both dislike the Cullens?" He grimaced and I sighed.

"It's nothing personal. We both feel that they are at fault for all these issues. James, Victoria, and Laurent haven't been the only rouge vampires around since they came to town. The reservation has had to be on red alert since then."

"Aren't all vampires rouge in a sense? I mean what vampire is really good? You all take lives." He stopped.

"Isabella, you know the reason we do it." He looked somewhat angry.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry. I just think you guys should give the Cullens more credit, they're good people." He nodded and then we kept walking.

"For your sake, I will consider it."

"Thank you." He smirked. We had made it to the campsite. The elder counsel was there as well as the pack. Leah stood in the center of a stone circle, she looked nervous. She caught my eye, I smiled slightly and she returned it. Surprisingly Leah didn't really mind me being with Caius because she understands the pain of wanting to be with someone so bad that it hurts.

We joined the Cullens and Billy came forward. "Welcome." He said to all of us. "I thank you for attending this ceremony. I welcome our allies as they are preparing for an upcoming battle alongside us. I welcome the protectors as they too are getting ready to battle. I now turn it over to Alpha Sam, and second in command Jacob." The boys got up and stood on either side of Leah. Sam spoke first.

"As acting Alpha I welcome you into the Pack Leah Clearwater. I hope you can fulfill your destiny to protect our people." He then dipped his hand into something, from the tense posture of my fiancé, I knew it was blood. I reached over and grabbed Jasper's other hand. He squeezed Alice's and I's hands in thanks. Same smeared the blood down the right side of Leah's neck. Then stepped back. Jake then stepped forward.

"As rightful Alpha I welcome you into the Pack Leah Clearwater. It is an honor to be the only female to help protect the tribe. You are strong, you are wise, and now you are one of us." Jake did the same as Sam and smeared the blood on the other side of her neck. The two Alpha's took their stance in front of Leah but farther away.

"Now, Leah. You must phase to complete the ritual." Sam stated. She nodded and closed her eyes. There was a slight shudder then, a large gray wolf was crouched on the forest floor. Leah lifted her head and then opened her eyes. That's when I heard it. A gasp. I looked for the source, it was Jacob. Jake was staring at her with a look that I knew very well. It was the same look that Caius gave me when I first saw him in the throne room. Jake stepped forward just as she did. Sam tried to intervene.

"Sam, no." Edward said as he watched the two. "Something's happened." Sam looked confused, but then turned to Billy.

"What's going on Edward?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure, it's like what I hear when Sam is with Emily, but different." Jasper stood.

"It's stronger, more like their souls just touched, stronger than an imprint." Jaz said as he watched them as well.

"_Impossible._" Billy said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This isn't common. Actually it isn't supposed to exist. I guess with Jacob being a blood Alpha it could…" He muttered.

"Does someone want to fill the rest of us in!?" Paul said.

"There is a legend," Billy said. "A legend that states when a female Quileute is to phase, then the Alpha will imprint on her and she on him." That shut Paul up, well it shut us all up. Jake had reached Leah and was running his hands through her fur. She barked and nuzzled into his form. I couldn't help but smile. Caius tightened his arm around me and kissed my head. Leah suddenly ran off into the forest. Seth was going to go after her, but Jake stopped him.

"She's just going to phase back." Jake said.

"How do you know?" Seth asked.

"I heard her thoughts." We were all shocked at this. I knew there was a 'pack mind' but this was something completely different. Leah came back, fully clothed and smiled at Jacob. All I could see in her face was love.

**Back in the Cullen Manor**

"So nobody thought that was weird?" Emmett said. We left immediately after it happened so Jake and Leah could spend some time together.

"I thought it was sweet, you know for a couple of mutts." Rose said as she ran her fingers through Emmett's hair.

"Whatever it was I am just glad that both of them found each other because I was sick of Leah complaining about Sam…" I said.

"And Jake constantly hitting on you?" Alice said and Caius sat up straighter.

"What?" Caius said.

"It's not even a big deal. He was just being an annoying teenager." He somewhat relaxed, I placed a cold hand in between mine and he leaned into me. Having Caius here for the past week had been amazing. No sign of Victoria or the army and I was ready to move out. I just hadn't told Charlie yet…Alice laughed and went to get up before she stopped. A blank look came across her face. My heart rate increased, she was having a vison. She suddenly gasped.

"No!" She screamed. Jasper was at her side.

"What is it?"

"They're coming. They'll be here soon. The army, about twenty five…maybe more. What do we do?" Caius stood. He looked at me and then at the Cullens.

"Let them come."

**A\N: Super short chapter but I thought I would just add this filler before the last two. The next chapter is based off of the tent scene from Eclipse!**


	9. Chapter 9: Good Man

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM**

Chapter 9: Good Man

I woke the next day to the sun in my face. As I opened my eyes I saw the pale chest of my fiancé resting beside me. I turned and looked up to him. "Good morning, love." He said as he ran his fingers down the side of my face.

"Good morning." I pushed myself up on my elbow so I could look at him. The sun that radiated through my blinds casted a glow on his left forearm. I ran my fingers across the glittering surface. He lifted his hand and ran a hand through my hair. "Did you sleep well?" I asked joking. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Why, of course. Especially when I am spending the night next to the most beautiful woman in the world." This of course made me blush and I leaned into his hand. These were the moments I lived for, just the two of us. I breathed in the scent at his wrist and he pushed up as well. "How are you feeling?" he asked. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm feeling ready, believe it or not." It was the eve of the battle and for once I wasn't freaking out. Usually when a vampire tries to threaten my life, there is some thread of fear, but with Caius here there is nothing. "You make me stronger." He smiled brighter and leaned in.

"You have always been _so_ strong." He whispered before pressing his marble lips to mine. I smiled into the kiss and we fall back against my bed. His hands were roaming my arms and a shiver ran up my spine. He must have known it wasn't because I was cold, because he kissed me more deeply. I knew we wouldn't have much more time; Jasper and Alice were going to be here soon. Sighing I pulled back. He pouted.

"Sorry, but I would like to be in a less compromising position when my best friend arrives." His eyebrows shot up.

"Don't let Jane hear you say that." I rolled my eyes as he rolled off of me. I grabbed some clothes that Chelsea had given me and headed for a shower. After I was dressed and presentable, I joined Caius downstairs. Jasper and Alice were with him.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked them as I grabbed some coffee and joined them on the couch.

"I told you're dad that us girls are having a slumber party in the cabin up north this weekend while the boys, including Caius, are going hunting." Alice said happily.

"So we have an alibi, that's good. So what about tonight?" Jaz leaned forward.

"We are going to have Jake and Sam run you up to a campsite where Caius, Edward will stay with you. Felix and Demetri will be patrolling the area."

"Demetri?" I was confused.

"I had to call in some man power, Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec will be here this afternoon." Caius said. I nodded.

"No Chelsea?"

"Edward asked me not to have her come; he didn't want her in danger." I nodded in understanding.

"Wait, Sam and Jake? No way I am riding with them!" I said appalled.

"Trust me I didn't like the idea either, but Jasper has a plan." I looked towards the Major.

"Bella, the scent of the wolves, will mask yours. You will be riding on one of their backs and the other will be trailing, covering the first scent. It will work."

"Fine…When do we go?"

"Now."

**In the middle of the Forest**

"I look like an eskimo…" I complained as Edward tightened my hood. He laughed and took a step back.

"Hmm, yes quite, eskimo-ish." I rolled my eyes as he kept laughing. Suddenly Caius came into the clearing with two large wolves, a large black one and a smaller russet one. "Alright let's get this over with." Jake huffed then whined. Finally he looked at Edward. "What is it?"

"Jacob says that the alpha's scent is more potent and since he is blood alpha you should go on his back." Caius looked annoyed. Sighing I nodded. I stepped forward to Edward.

"I'll see ya soon." He smirked.

"Better get to your igloo." I stuck my tongue out at him and went to my fiancé.

"See you in a few hours." He smiled and kissed me quickly.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Groaning I swung myself up onto Jake's back. "Uh, so how do I do this?" Without an answer Jake shot off into the trees. I ducked and held onto his fur. "Jerk." I muttered. I have ridden on the backs of vampires before, but this was different. While a vampire's run is smooth and sustained, the wolves were more like a car going over a rocky road. It was somewhat exhilarating.

It felt like hours but we finally got to the campsite. Caius and Edward were just finishing setting up a large tent. Once they noticed us they came forward. I hopped off Jake and immediately the world flipped upside down and I collapsed. "Isabella?" Caius' voice came to me quickly.

"I'm fine, just really dizzy. Woah!" They laughed and the wolves barked. Caius swung me up in his arms and I turned to the boys. "Thanks guys." He nodded and ran back into the trees. Caius took me into the tent and I realized the sun was already going down. "Is it going to snow?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, the forecast said it should…" Edward said. I groaned. Caius laughed.

"Well good thing we live in Italy, then." I nodded and stuffed my hands in my jacket. I yawned involuntary. "You should get some sleep love." I nodded. I slid into the sleeping bag and leaned against Caius, for some reason I felt very tired.

I woke up in the middle of the night, but I kept my eyes closed. They were talking, I was listening.

"They stopped." Edward said quietly.

"So she's not having any more nightmares." Caius asked.

"No, it seems they are over." I felt Caius sigh.

"That's good." He ran a hand over my hair and I shifted closer to him. "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we have some honestly here?"

"Of course." Uh oh.

"Were you ever interested in making her yours?" No, stop it.

"If we're being honest, then yes." I felt Caius stiffen. "Then I realized that she was not mine. She was so in love with you and I backed off. Bella is my closest friend and I love her with all my heart, but Chelsea is the light of my life as Bella is yours."

"Truth is, I didn't think I would be able to do it. You know, be with her while she's human. I knew eventually I would have to change her, but I don't have the most control in the Volturi. Did you know I wasn't even supposed to be in the throne room that day? I was angry and didn't even want to think about feeding, but Aro dragged me there. I couldn't even imagine what would have happened if I hadn't have been there."

"You don't think that you would have felt something?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she could have died there and then I would have seen her lying there and my world would have crashed. She has given me life, something that I thought was gone forever." I had never known that, I guess fate does work.

"Have you told her any of this?"

"No, not much, she does the talking, she's better at it. Edward, you need to promise that if anything were to happen to me that you would be there for her."

"I promise, although nothing would ever happen. Not many people would cross the Volturi."

"Yeah well here we are." They chuckled lightly. "What's your plan then? With Chelsea?"

"I haven't figured it out yet, I don't know if I could live like the Volturi. So much conflict. Then there is the fact that I can't be controlled when I drink human blood." I could hear the distress in his voice.

"Edward, Chelsea has been with us since almost the beginning. I think it's time for her to move on." Even I was shocked at this.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying, perhaps after the coronation, Chelsea may want to go and live with you and your family. Obviously you love her and it wouldn't be fair to make you join the Volturi just to be with her. I wouldn't force that on Isabella and I won't do it to you."

"I don't know what to say, thank you Caius."

"I like you, I didn't think I would, but you're a good man."

"So are you."

"A king is only as good as his queen." Caius whispered as I dozed back off.

**A\N: Super cute, next chapter is the battle scene and a little two on two between Edward and Caius vs Victoria and Riley ;) that will be the final chapter of book 3 plus an Epilogue then I will be writing the final installment. That includes a wedding, a coronation, a battle and lots of love. I may make that one the longest and write it all at once. Should I or do you prefer the chapter by chapter? BTW I just concluded a Mortal Instruments story so check it out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Finally Over

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 10: Finally Over

The cold air woke me up. I opened my eyes to an empty tent, I heard muffled voices outside. Stretching I managed to get my boots on and pull my hair back. As I went outside I found Caius and Edward speaking with Sam. "What's going on?" They all turned to me.

"The army isn't far from here so everyone is getting in positions." Sam said. I nodded and then sat down on a nearby boulder. I figured that I would stay out of the battle plans these days. I stared out over the snow covered mountains and it was gorgeous. It was almost sickening to think that such evil was out there now. Then again it never occurred to me that I was considered evil. The entire vampire existence is terrified of the Volturi. In my mind I can tell that they have changed, but no vampire is going to stop and listen to a human girl, even if I am the mate of a king. These past few months have been incredible and I have chosen my fate. Although I wasn't sure if I was to be accepted into this world. I only hope I am ready for it. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, it was Edward.

"Hey."

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I've been better, but I am staying in one piece. Where's Caius?" I looked around.

"He'll be back, just doing an area check." I nodded. "So, Caius offered Chelsea asylum." I gasped.

"Seriously? That's great!"

"Yeah, it is." He said, but he didn't look happy.

"What's wrong? I thought this is what you wanted…?"

"It just seems strange. I always thought that the Volturi were these monstrous creatures that only cared about themselves. Yet now I see how much they love you and you seem to have a another family that..." he trailed off.

"Family that what?" I asked.

"I am just afraid that you are going to forget about us Bella. I don't want to be pushed out of your life." I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Edward, nothing will make me forget about you guys. You guys are my family. So are the Volturi. I was blessed to have more than one. Plus I invited _you _to my wedding, I was hoping you would return the favor." He laughed with me and pulled me in for a hug.

"Of course, you could be my best woman, or whatever."

"I'm not sure that's how it works." he shrugged. Then stiffened. "What? Edward what is it?"

"It's starting." My heart dropped as I desperately searched the perimeter for Caius. He hadn't returned yet.

"Where is he? Where is he Edward?" Edward closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on Caius.

"I don't know, there are so many thoughts!"

"Try harder!"

"I am!" He bellowed at me and I instantly felt awful.

"Edward, I'm sorry..."

"Shh!" He yelled trying to concentrate. "There!" he pointed and Caius came flying through the trees. I Instantly relaxed, but not for long. Right after him were two more vampires. A young blonde boy who I vaguely recognized and her, Victoria.

Caius rushed over to me and placed me behind him and Edward. The two feral vampires stopped right in front of us. It was Edward who spoke first. "Riley." The blonde boy looked over at him. "You don't need to be here. Don't you see, you are just a pawn in her game. Listen, you can hear all of your friends dying. She led you all to a slaughter." Riley's eyes flickered for a millisecond. "You know she really doesn't love you, she is just using you for revenge. We killed her true love and now she wants to kill Bella. You don't." Riley looked to Victoria. She wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Her feral eyes were glued to mine. I wasn't backing down, I raised an eyebrow. A screeched escaped her throat. She advanced.

"Take another step, and it'll be your last." Caius bellowed. Her eyes went to him for the first time since they broke the tree line. They were glowing red, freshly fed.

"Oh my apologies, _your majesty," _She spat. "but I believe you are infringing on my dinner." Edward and Riley were still staring each other down. "Riley, take care of them, I'm starving." Then he lunged. Edward intercepted quickly and the two of them flew down the hillside. Another screech from Victoria.

"You were saying?" I asked, gaining my nerve. I heard a disapproving sound come from Caius and immediately regretted my comment.

"Some nerve you got little girl." I glared back at her. She turned to leave, but I wasn't going to let her leave, not now.

"That's it?! You really are a coward!" She whirled around, eyes blazing. "I know you want to destroy me, just as I destroyed James. I still remember the last thing he said before he died. Just to let you know, it wasn't your name." The most horrifying sound reverberated from her lungs and she attacked. She was on top of me and off of me in the matter of a second. I saw her fly into a nearby tree and I was immediately behind Caius' back. "Whoops." I mumbled. She was up and at us again, she got within reach distance before Caius kicked her again. He pushed me towards boulder and went after her again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward being pinned by Riley. I was about to scream before a large mass of Black fur ripped him off. Sam. Sam and Edward went after Riley again. I turned back to Caius. Who was now being held in chokehold by Victoria. He barley slowed as he threw her off and bit into her shoulder. She cried out. They were moving so fast it was a blur. It was giving me a headache just watching it. I leaned forward and my hand slipped, the rock grazing across my forearm, spilling fresh blood. I hissed in pain, but they had already stalled. Victoria was smashed into the ground and pinned down with immense strength. "Fire, start the fire!" Caius yelled while holding a struggling Victoria. I rushed to a backpack and pulled out the lighter and threw it onto a patch of dry needles. I threw some dry logs in and a more lighter fluid that he had. The blaze grew at lightening speed.

Victoria was growling, then she stopped. Behind us was Sam and Edward. Edward was dragging Riley's body by the ankle up the hill. In Sam's mouth, Riley's head. Victoria screamed. I walked towards her. "This is what you bring! Destruction and death." They boys threw Riley into the flames and Victoria screamed louder. Edward rushed forward and grabbed her other side. "Any last words?"

"You're a monster." then her head was ripped from her body and both thrown into the flames. It was over. Her words stung, but I didn't show it. Sam must have told Edward something because he nodded to him and then the wolf was off.

"We need to go." Edward said as he walked back towards the main battle. Caius came up behind me and cradled my arm.

"I guess we can be thankful that you are such the clutz." I rolled my eyes. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank God you're okay."

"You weren't honestly worried about me. I was going easy so she would eventually get distracted. Have I taught you nothing?" I rolled my eyes again.

"I love you."

"I love you too." With that we followed Edward back to our family.

**A\N: Ya I have no valid excuses on why I havent updated in well forever. So just be happy I did. epilouge will be up this weekend though you can hold me to that one.**


	11. Epilogue: Yes

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM**

Epilogue: Yes.

It was finally warm in Forks, and by warm I mean that the snow had finally melted. The ground was still damp from the night before, but still pleasant. Caius and I were lying out in the Cullen's backyard. They had gone on a hunting trip so we had the place to ourselves. It was nice to just be with each other with no distractions or rabid vampires after me. I sighed deeply. "What is it?" He asked me.

"Nothing, this is just really nice, that's all."

"Mmmm." He agreed.

"Strange isn't it?" I asked. He turned over and propped himself on an elbow, such a natural thing to do.

"What is?"

"That all of this happened because my mother screwed up my hotel reservation." He laughed.

"Strange how the world works, love."

"Yeah." I said sitting up and staring into the thick forest. He sighed and mimicked my position.

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you?"

"It's not that anything is bothering me, everything is just catching up to me."

"If you're having second thoughts…again, I understand. This was all too fast and now I am asking you to rule a new race that you have just learned about. And-" I stopped him.

"Now don't you start with this again. I love you and I am not moving to Volterra for you." He froze.

"What?"

"I chose this life because I wanted it. Not because I was chosen due to this mystical bond that your brother saw. I smelled an adventure and I was right when I chose to stay. I have found this incredible world that I never knew existed and have made the most incredible friends." I grabbed his hands. "I have met the most incredible man. I wouldn't take any of this back. All my life I have felt lost and because of that one trip to Italy I have finally been shown the right route to the rest of my life, no matter how long it is."

"So this isn't just about getting the crowned jewels?" He said with a smirk. I ruffled his hair and snorted.

"I already knew those were included." I joked.

"You may have to fight Sulpicia for them…" I placed my hands infront of my face like a boxer.

"I'm ready!" He laughed and brushed my hair behind my shoulders. He touched the ring around my throat.

"You know, as much as I love seeing a Volturi crest constantly around your neck, I want my ring back."

"Oh really, I thought this was my engagement ring?" I said mock hurt. He laughed then pulled us to standing.

"Well if you remember correctly, I said it was temporary." He removed the ring from my neck and placed it back on his finger. He then slid down onto his knee and produced a red box from his pocket. Lifting the lid I saw the most beautiful ring ever. It was a diamond nestled into a beautiful setting of silver. Two rubies sat on either side of the diamond. Etched around the band were tiny Volturi symbols.

"It's beautiful." I gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan, These past months have brought me back to life and I can't thank you enough. Will you do me the upmost honor of becoming my queen, my equal, my love, and my wife."

"Yes." I whispered. He smiled and placed the ring on my left hand. Where it will sit for all of eternity.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

**A\N: Yeah I know it's super short, but to be honest I was kind of over this story. The fourth and final one won't be released for a while, but it will follow Bella's wedding, coronation, transformation, and even a final battle. Stay tuned.**


End file.
